This invention relates to a ski binding having improved anti-shock and release characteristics.
In prior sole plate ski bindings, an arcuate socket has been located on an upright ear of the sole plate for mating engagement with a segmental spherical end of a release pin restrained to move in an axial direction. In response to an excessive force, the sole plate moves relative to a toe unit, and the inclined walls forming the arcuate socket cause the release pin to axially retract until the release pin rides over the rim of the concave socket to thereby release the sole plate.
A typical arcuate socket for such a sole plate ski binding has had inclined side walls with a lateral extent which is about 1.5 times the vertical extent of the inclined bottom wall. The overall width of the arcuate socket has been on the order of 1.3 times the diameter of the segmental spherical end of the release pin. While such a ski binding is a substantial improvement over other types of ski bindings, the amount of anti-shock travel has not been comparable with that produced by some nonsole plate ski bindings.
In such prior sole plate ski bindings, the pivot points typically have been near the arcuate socket end of the sole plate, and near the opposite tongue end of the sole plate. It is known that the forces which are exerted on a skier's foot are in-line with the ball of the foot, as well as in-line with the heel portion and alignment of the pivot points with the locations of stress on the skier's foot would be desirable. However, this has not been possible in a sole plate ski binding without creating an undue amount of wobble when the sole plate is secured to the ski by means of the pin and the retainer plate.